


Hagkure and his new baby.

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, hot yaoiz xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look miami.swf does something to some one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hagkure and his new baby.

One day Gundam was running away from his baby daddy aka Souda. He was crying really hard, like he was hiding his face in his scarf so he couldn't really see. Like after running for awhile he ran into this guy. He had really beautifulf hair.... and he strog muscles. The dark gods told me this day was coming soon...... I looked into his face and I notiecd how beautiful his skin was, it was like my morning coffee that i normally get at mcdonalds. The dark gods were on my shoulders and they looked at me. "hey" said the beautiful man. "you alright, you look like you were crying before" i just stayed quiet, i analyzed him some more. he had a loose green jacket on his shoulders. he was like the perfect lord from the beautiful hell that i walked apon back in the past. i replied to him, :i-i wasnt criyng, youu nerd" i looked away from him, i think my face was as red as a tomato by then. he just kinda shruged, "you wanna come to my place?? it hailing out right now and kinda raining, and it seems like you just broke up with your lover so-" I looked at him seriously, "He wasnt my lover, he was my ＢＡＢＹ ＤＡＤＤＹ!!"  
He looked very surprised, "oh... I see." we went to his place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in his room with his beautiful green jacket on. It smelled kinda weird. He walked in with his specially made herbal tea and told me, "I don't have many cups and most of them are in the dishwasher, is it ok if we share this?" he gave me this weird smile and i was confused as the hell i rised from, from brith, but i agreeed. My stomache didn't really feel good so i bet tea was gonna help me feel better. As we shared this weird herbal tea, we talked. Apparently his name is Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hes apparently really good at fortune telling. The dark lords didjnt look pleased at all by the statement but; whatever i beleived him. "so what happen with your uh... baby daddy????" i looked down at the ground. "He abused me...... he bit me really hard on my personal underworld......." He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" he seemed baffled at my statement? I wonder why.

As time passed, we conversed some more. Sadly the hail wouldnt lighten up so i couldnt go back to Souda.... i miss my baby daddy..........

"You look as if theres something on your mind, dont let your boyfriend get to you." I started crying really hard, "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND, HES MY ＢＡＢＹ ＤＡＤＤＹ" I ran into his closet and locked myself in there. Oh and i shut it really hard and dramatically. Hagakure was banging on the door calling out my name, saying, "I'M SORRY I FORGOT THAT HE WAS YOUR BABY DADDY!!!" 

It was a few hours later till i came out of the closet. Hagakure looked like he was really sad which wasn't like him at all. I felt bad. "I'm aorry are you ok?" He looked at me with those really pretty eyes of his. We got closer and closer.... and then we DID IT. LO HICIMOS! We kissed! it felt really nice and relaxing compared to my baby daddies kisses. we deepened the kiss and it got kinda intense. We both pulled away for air. "Whoa...." I felt this warm water go down my pants, it was not pee. I felt like something was breaking.

"OH NO!! HAGAKURE WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL MY WATER BROKE!!!!!! MY BABY IS COMING" He looked at me, "Wait what." I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "I TOLD YOU!! HE WAS MY ＢＡＢＹ ＤＡＤＤＹ!!!!"

we went to the hosptial. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hagakure staayed by my side the entire time i was giving birth. We held our hands tightly and kissed eachother on the mouths. "We should name him Hagakure-jr. <3"


End file.
